Illogique est ma conduite
by Ezilda
Summary: Hermione est allée avec McLaggen à la soirée que Slughorn organise pour Noël. Ron se retrouve seul dans la salle commune. Quelque chose le dérange.


**Illogique est ma conduite  
**

**Personnages : **Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Cormac McLaggen

**Genre :** Romance

**Défi :** Ecrit pour Anacofleb à l'occasion d'un échange de Noël sur la communauté Sous le Sapin.

**Résumé :** Hermione est allée avec McLaggen à la soirée que Slughorn organise pour Noël. Ron se retrouve seul dans la salle commune. Quelque chose le dérange.

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JKR.

* * *

Cet OS se veut être un missing moment du tome 6. Et j'aie bon espoir que JKR se charge elle-même... hum... de la suite, dira-t-on.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Illogique est ma conduite**

Il vit la chevelure blonde disparaître dans les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des filles, et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Lavande était enfin partie. Ses piaillements incessants bourdonnaient encore à ses oreilles. A croire que seuls les baisers étaient efficaces pour la faire taire. Malheureusement Ron n'était pas vraiment enclin aux gestes d'affection, ce soir-là. Et Lavande ayant bien remarqué sa froideur, avait fini par l'abandonner à son exposé de sortilèges.

Il se pencha davantage sur le parchemin couvert d'une écriture large et de nombreuses ratures. La plume grise lui effleurait le nez, tandis que son regard se détourna de son travail pour errer dans la salle commune. Celle-ci était relativement déserte pour deux raisons. Tout d'abord, il commençait à se faire tard, et le lendemain les élèves rentreraient chez leurs parents pour les vacances de Noël, et puis il y avait la fête qu'avait organisée Slughorn. Cette fête…

Ses mains se serrèrent et la plume émit un craquement sinistre. Ron ne comprenait pas. Il devrait être heureux, il avait une charmante petite amie. Pourquoi à la simple pensée de cette fête, devenait-il nerveux ? Il était le seul du trio à ne pas avoir été invité, Harry et Hermione ayant été seuls dignes de faire partie du club de Slughorn. Non, ce n'était pas cela, si sur l'instant il en avait été vexé, il se doutait parfaitement que ce genre de sauterie serait plus ennuyeux qu'autre chose. Voir le professeur de potions pendant les cours était déjà suffisant, ce n'était pas pour supporter ses manières onctueuses en plus pendant une soirée.

Qu'était-ce alors ?

- … j'ai rendez-vous avec Cormac…

Les poings de Ron se serrèrent davantage si c'était possible, ses jointures blanchissant. Oui, c'était bien cela. C'étaient ces quelques mots qui lui tordaient l'estomac, qui lui transmettaient une rage incompressible. Hermione sortait avec McLaggen, cet incapable, ce prétentieux… Comment pouvait-elle s'intéresser à un garçon aussi imbu de lui-même ? Décidément, Hermione avait des comportements aussi incompréhensibles que les autres filles. La distance qui était née entre eux depuis qu'il sortait avec Lavande, le mépris qu'il sentait à chaque fois qu'elle approchait de lui, son regard froid et fuyant, il n'en saisissait pas les raisons. Il aurait pu lui demander calmement ce qu'il en était. Mais elle avait une telle façon de le rabaisser et de l'humilier. Croyait-elle vraiment que lui ne pouvait pas plaire, qu'il n'était qu'un simple benêt ? Le bon ami, mais mauvais dans tout le reste. Le gaffeur, le médiocre. Lavande elle, avait su voir autre chose en lui. Il appréciait tellement de sentir que quelqu'un pouvait l'aimer pour ce qu'il était, sans jamais le déprécier ou le rabaisser.

Ron se prit la tête entre les mains. Ce raisonnement sonnait faux, il le sentait. Il y avait quelque chose, un élément qui lui échappait. L'explication logique et rationnelle était là, quelque part, mais hors de portée. Le pourquoi du comment. La raison du comportement impénétrable de Hermione, de sa froideur et de son mépris. Et le pourquoi de cette angoisse qui le prenait à la gorge, qui lui serrait insidieusement l'estomac et lui donnait l'envie folle de défouler ses pulsions sur le premier objet venu.

Il lâcha brutalement sa plume et repoussa les parchemins de la main. Que Salazar Serpentard emporte ce fichu exposé de Sortilèges ! Il s'en fichait éperdument.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à aller se coucher vu son état d'énervement. Mais il savait ce qui l'attendrait une fois les tentures de son lit tirées. L'angoisse et la colère le prendraient plus profondément encore et le maintiendraient éveillé. Il ne comprendrait toujours pas et l'insomnie le torturerait au rythme lent des secondes cadencées par l'horloge.

Non, ce dont Ron avait envie, c'était d'aller trouver à la source la cause de son malaise. Il voulait voir Hermione avec ce McLaggen. Peut-être que les voir ensemble le calmerait une fois pour toutes. Il en doutait mais il n'avait rien à perdre, excepté s'il se faisait prendre à rôder dans les couloirs alors que le couvre-feu était passé. En cette veille des vacances et avec la fête donnée par Slughorn, peut-être la surveillance n'était-elle pas trop attentive.

Si sa raison doutait encore de cette idée grotesque, son instinct avait déjà pris la décision. Il monta ranger ses livres et parchemins, redescendit et sortit de la salle commune d'un pas rendu précipité par la fièvre qui le prenait.

A peine le portrait de la Dame en Rose passé, Ron se demanda ce qu'il comptait faire. Retrouver Hermione, et ensuite ?

Il s'enfonçait toujours davantage dans les passages sombres. Son habitude du château et des escapades nocturnes lui permit de vite se retrouver à l'entrée des cachots. Le tapage lui indiqua que la fête de Slughorn avait bien lieu ici. Etrange comme dans un lieu qu'il avait toujours associé à d'horribles et détestables cours de potions, il était possible d'entendre des rires et de la musique. Musique qui se répercutait sur les murs en pierre, avec un écho troublant. Le froid et l'humidité propres aux sous-sols ne devaient pas non plus aider à réchauffer l'ambiance. Il ne retint pas un sourire en pensant que Harry était coincé là en compagnie de Luna, et pire que tout avec un Slughorn mielleux, qui devait vouloir le présenter à toutes ses relations.

- Désolée Cormac, mais tu comprends, il se fait tard.

Ron s'aplatit vivement derrière un arceau. Hermione ! Nul besoin de la chercher davantage.

- Mais Hermione, tu as passé la soirée à disparaître. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Tout va parfaitement bien. Seulement je voudrais y aller.

- Bien entendu, c'est toujours comme ça.

- Comment ça ?! rétorqua Hermione surprise.

- Les choses ne sont pas très claires, Hermione. Tu m'as invité à cette soirée, et puis tu m'évites.

- T'éviter, quelle idée !… répondit-elle, essayant de prendre un air léger.

- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça.

- Là, c'est toi qui n'es pas clair, Cormac.

- Tu m'as invité et…

Le jeune homme s'avança de quelques pas vers Hermione, et s'arrêta, baissant les yeux, ne semblant pas trouver ses mots.

- Et ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je pensais que plus se serait passé. Tu ne m'aurais pas invité sans arrière-pensée.

Cormac s'avança davantage, coinçant Hermione contre le mur. Pour la première fois, le regard de la jeune fille se voila, comprenant qu'elle s'était mise dans une fâcheuse situation.

- Il n'y avait pas d'arrière-pensée, je devais juste inviter quelqu'un. J'ai pensé à toi, comme j'aurais pu penser à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Vraiment ? Je n'en suis pas si sûr.

Un sourire sûr aux lèvres, Cormac leva une main en direction de Hermione.

- McLaggen, si tu oses me toucher, je te jure que tu le regretteras, affirma la jeune femme, dont les yeux brillaient d'une lueur meurtrière.

Le garçon s'arrêta net sous la voie menaçante de Hermione, qui en profita pour s'échapper et se précipiter vers la sortie des cachots. Elle passa devant Ron toujours embusqué, sans le voir. Que devait-il faire ? Il lança un regard haineux à un McLaggen passablement dépité, et se lança à la poursuite de Hermione.

Pourquoi courrait-il ? Il ne le savait pas. Mais savait-il seulement ce qui le poussait à agir depuis ce soir ? Peut-être le poids sur son cœur, qui s'était considérablement allégé depuis qu'il avait surpris cette conservation. Savoir que Hermione n'avait jamais eu des sentiments pour McLaggen, c'était bon… Indéfinissablement bon. Et maintenant, il voulait la retrouver, la voir, lui dire qu'il se sentait mieux. Comment ? Bonne question, mais essayez donc de raisonner quand votre cœur s'emballe… à cause du sprint qu'il avait entamé, ou était-ce autre chose ?

Le Quidditch avait au moins eu l'avantage de le rendre nettement meilleur à la course. Il rattrapa Hermione en peu de temps. Attrapant sa main, la serrant contre lui, il la vit se retourner, et ses yeux s'arrondir de surprise.

- Ron, mais que fais-tu là ?!

Il lâcha sa main. Il fallait trouver quelque chose, quelque chose à dire. La raison devait revenir.

- Je… Je m'inquiétais pour toi… Comme je savais que tu étais avec McLaggen.

- T'inquiéter pour moi !

Mauvais, le ton de sa voix et la grimace qu'elle arborait, n'auguraient rien de bon.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais t'inquiéter pour moi. Je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller toute seule, je n'ai pas besoin d'un garde du corps.

- Mais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru comprendre dans les cachots…

- Quoi ! Tu espionnais notre conversation !

- Je n'espionnais pas. J'étais là… par hasard.

- Par hasard ? A d'autres ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Ron ? Reste dans les bras de Lavande la prochaine fois, c'est là qu'est ta place.

Rougissant violemment, la colère envahit Ron.

- C'est bon, Hermione ! Ca m'est complètement égal ! Je me faisais du souci et je n'avais aucune raison de m'en faire. Il était parfaitement évident que tu contrôlais pleinement la situation ! Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne me mêlerais plus jamais de tes affaires. Si un jour tu décidais de te marier avec un type aussi arrogant que ce McLaggen, tu aurais ma bénédiction !

Pris de rage, il saisit le bras de Hermione.

- Mais tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds ! continua-t-il hargneusement.

A peine ces paroles prononcées, il blêmit sous leur signification. Hermione sursauta.

- Ron…

La main desserra son emprise lentement.

- Ron…

Sa bouche s'ouvrit mais se referma, ne sachant que dire.

- Ron… Tu veux dire que… ? demanda Hermione, effrayée par l'hébétude de son ami.

Il leva les yeux, fixa les grands yeux de la jeune fille. Son regard descendit sur ses lèvres, pleines et roses. Il les avait contemplés bien des fois, et c'était seulement maintenant qu'il le réalisait.

Il s'approcha et leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Il passa une main dans la masse de cheveux bruns. Une autre main descendit le long de son dos et il poussa son corps contre le sien. Se frôlant, se caressant, se touchant, leurs bouches se connurent, leurs langues s'éprouvèrent. Ses sensations étranges, ses rêves qu'il faisait certaines nuits, cela y ressemblait. Le vertige, l'angoisse, l'impression d'être si haut et à la fois de tomber, tout cela si vite, si fort. Si chaud, contre lui, ses formes, sa peau, sa chair. Il voulait plus et il avait peur. Peur de ce que cela impliquait, peur qu'elle n'aime pas, peur d'elle, de son jugement, de ses sentiments ou de leur absence...

Quand leurs visages se séparèrent, il croisa à nouveau son regard brun. Il chercha sur son visage, une réponse à ses questions. Se pourrait-il qu'elle ne l'ait pas repoussé ? Se pourrait-il qu'elle ait aimé ?

Reprenant pied dans la réalité, il comprit. Il avait agi de la même façon que McLaggen quelques minutes auparavant, lui soutirant un baiser. Ne valait-il pas mieux que lui ? Il recula, dégoûté par cette pensée. Et puis quand bien même, si Hermione était consentante. Leurs disputes récurrentes étaient tristement célèbres parmi les Gryffondors. Il secoua la tête. Impossible, c'était impossible. Jamais ils ne pourraient s'entendre. Cela durerait quelques jours, et elle le repousserait comme elle l'avait déjà fait avec McLaggen. Il aurait mal. Ses espoirs perdus, ce mal-être, cette douleur, il les anticipait déjà.

Quelques pas, quelques marches, quelques minutes. Il fuyait, il s'éloignait de ce trouble qu'il ne connaissait pas, de cette jeune fille qui avait un pouvoir sur lui. Il n'entendit pas la plainte de Hermione. Il n'entendit plus que ses propres regrets et remords. Si seulement, il avait fini son exposé de Sortilèges, s'il n'avait jamais écouté cette petite voix traîtresse au fond de lui…

FIN


End file.
